


Surprises

by Miranthia



Series: Project Apocalypse [10]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Garmen, Project Apocalypse, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "It will happen when you're not looking for it.  Love likes to take you by surprise." --Elizabeth Berg





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part where I hit 'post' and then run for my life 8'D

“Tell me again, why it is exactly that _we’re_ the ones going? I thought that this was Tod and Vi’s thing.” Griff huffed wearily, trudging along noisily behind Carmen. They needed a few things for the new place they had decided to crash in, all of them surprised to find that it had been an unoccupied residence even before the end of the world. Fortunately it was completely furnished, outside of your essentials and other obvious things.

It was even fenced in; along the sides and back there was about an eight foot privacy fence, while the front was substantially shorter it was still enough to keep out unwanted guests.

For the time being anyway.

 

Tod and Vi were usually the ones that went on supply runs.

However, they won the whine contest this time and Griff grumbled about it the entire way to the ‘store’. The town they had decided to shack up in was really small and damn near abandoned outside of a couple walkers. Those were the only ones they had come across at least; there was no telling where others could be shuffling around at.

Carmen listened to her lover mutter darkly under her breath, laughing quietly to herself before sniffing in mock disdain. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you didn’t want to spend time with me. Are you afraid of being alone with me, Griff?”

She giggled and squealed slightly as Griff smacked her behind playfully before coming to stand beside her, wrapping her arm around the taller woman’s waist. “Don’t even go there smart-ass, you know that’s not what I mean.”

“Then why are you whining so much?”

“Becaaaaaaaaaause,” Griff said with a pout, sticking her tongue out at Carmen and giggling helplessly when she pinched her cheek and crooned. “We were going to ‘initiate’ every room in that house, remember? Outside of Tod and Vi’s rooms of course. Or the kids’. And the other Vi’s.”

“Lotte.”

“Lotte?”

“Her name is Violet, but she goes by Lotte.”

Griff eyed her girlfriend suspiciously, an eyebrow raised. “Oh? And how, pray tell, did you come by that little gem of information?”

Carmen rolled her eyes and nudged the smaller woman lightly. “Shut the fuck up loser, I heard her explaining it to Tod. Plus I asked.” She squirmed out of the way as Griff tried to tickle her sides, wrapping an arm around her neck and planting a kiss to her temple. “Anyways, maybe they wanted us gone so they could-“

Griff snorted and laughed out loud, shaking her head lazily. “Oh no, not even. Trust me, Tod is not even close to being Vi’s type; I was her roomie in college, remember? Lotte and Tod however….”

“You think?” They had only known Violet, or Lotte as she apparently preferred, for three days but she had already made herself at home with the four of them. She was sarcastic, snarky, and had this cool, distant air about her. Of course she could only manage to keep that up for so long; the others made it impossible for her to remain detached, Griff and Tod especially. It was like the three were related.

And she could not, no matter how hard she tried, maintain that tough badass exterior around the kids. It was impossible.

“Without a doubt. Believe you me, they’ll be doing a lot more than eye-fucking before too long.”

“I was under the impression she had the hots for you.”

“Well we cou-“

“Not. Even. I refuse to share you with anyone, baby girl.” Carmen said firmly.

“If you think for one second I was being serious, the-“

“Shh the store is just around the bend.”

Griff stuck her tongue out at Carmen again, giggling quietly as the older woman shoved her playfully as they drew level with the square.

 

There were a total of eight buildings in this entire town: a gas station, a small court house, an equally as small police station, a post office, a pharmacy, a barbershop, one small diner, and a convenience store that had an antique shop attached to the back. The convenience store looked to be one of those little mom and pop shops, probably the same ones that owned the diner, that sold anything from groceries to kitty litter. 

Luckily they weren’t after much; just a few things that they had run out of along the way.

 

The two walked slowly to the store, keeping their eyes and ears peeled for any unfriendlies. They both opted on toting long combat knives, a pistol tucked into the back of Griff’s pants just in case things got too crazy. Which, they were not anticipating to happen. Odds are if there were a hoard of previous residents moaning and groaning about, they more than likely would have come across them already.

But, one could never be too careful.

When they reached the door Carmen carefully pushed it open and stood up on her tiptoes, tugging on the little brass bell until a metallic **SNAP** filled the abandoned building. The two waited with baited breath, listening for any sounds of movement coming from within the darkness, pleased when they didn’t hear a thing.

“Guess that mean’s the coast is clear.”

“Probably,” Carmen whispered back, the two moving to stand in front of the checkout counter. “But don’t let your guard down. “

Griff nodded, her eyes drawn to something along the wall behind the counter, the sunlight pouring in through the big plate glass windows causing it to sparkle. She sniggered and nudged Carmen’s shoulder. “Look! I am so getting that for Tod!”

Carmen stifled her laughter as she saw the thing Griff was pointing at; it was a sparkly tiara that had pink fuzzy feathers all around the base. “The things that poor boy puts up with for you.” She arched an eyebrow, Griff hopping up onto the counter. “Sweetie….why don’t you just go around?”

“That thing’s probably locked and I don’t want to crawl under it. Plus it’s more fun this way.” She dropped off to the other side, a hollow sounding _thud_ reaching their ears. Griff looked down at her feet and backed up, patting herself down quickly. Once she found what she was looking for she turned it on, the beam from the flashlight illuminating the ground. “Babe come here, it’s a trap door.”

Carmen hopped over the counter to join her, taking the flashlight as Griff bent down to look for a handle, tugging the door open when she found it. The beam of light revealed a flight of stairs leading down into the pitch black, Carmen rummaging around until she found her own. “Wanna go exploring?” Griff asked with a grin.

“Lead the way, Indiana Jones.”

The two descended the stairs slowly, the temperature dropping a few degrees as concrete walls rose up around them. There was a door at the bottom of the stairs, Carmen turning the knob slowly and pushing it open. The light revealed a bunch of casks and heavy wooden crates, the smell of stale beer hitting them as they ventured into the room. One wall was completely covered in row upon row of wine racks, the light glinting off of the bottles merrily.

The other wall however, had another doorway set into it. Only instead of a wooden door blocking their path, a curtain of beads separated them from the second room. They pushed through it and both of them stopped in their tracks, eyes open wide and the blonde snorting in laughter.

The room was completely filled with sex toys, of any and all varieties. From swings to lingerie to beads.

The walls were covered in sealed packages and boxes, the floors with racks or displays of even more sealed things.

The small town they had decided to crash in didn’t seem so innocent anymore; there was an underground sex shop!

“Spencer’s ain’t got nothing on this place!” Griff said with a giggle, her eyes glinting mischievously as she searched the shelves with her flashlight, aimlessly browsing.

“No wonder everyone left town. Could you imagine the flack they would get? How many investigators would think they were running some kind of illegal porn business?”

“Oh come off it, these small towners have got to get their kicks somehow. Besides if they were going to get busted for anything, I’d say it’s for what’s in those barrels in the other room. A hundred bucks says it’s Moonshine.” She stopped at one of the racks, eyeing it briefly before she turned her gaze to Carmen, the woman coming to stand in front of her. “Do you want to get something?”

Carmen snorted and rolled her eyes, biting her bottom lip slightly as Griff ran her finger down the length of one of the packages, a neon pink dildo behind the plastic. “Hmm we’ve had this discussion before.”

Griff took a step closer to the taller woman, running her fingers down her exposed throat softly. “What, you don’t think I could,” she kissed the underside of her chin, smiling against her skin as she felt the woman’s pulse jump slightly. “Tickle your fancy with one of these babies?”

“You tickle my fancy just fine without one.” Carmen said breathlessly, the blonde’s breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of her throat. “You know I prefer having your fingers and that tongue of yours insi-“

“Mmmm that can be arranged.” Griff said huskily, leaving wet kisses along her strong jawline as her free hand ventured down her clothed front.

Carmen laughed lowly in her throat and put a restraining hand on the wandering one, her lips claiming Griff’s sweetly. “Not here, we still don’t know if it’s safe or not.”

She groaned in dismay, nibbling on Carmen’s bottom lip softly. “I prefer being inside of you, too. It was just an idea; I’ve always been curious.”

“Of?”

“What it feels like to have something other than your fantastic fingers and talented tongue in-“

“You’ve never…?”

“Nope.” Griff bit her bottom lip and grinned, claiming Carmen’s lips passionately and deepening the kiss. “I would much rather have you inside of me as well. Come on then, we’ve got some shopping to do.”

The older woman groaned as the smaller one moved away from her, taking her by the hand. Before they went back up to the top floor she happened to cast a curious eye over the rack Griff had been interested in, an eyebrow arching as a smirk crossed her face.

 

 

A few days later the need for another supply run came up, Tod, Vi, and Lotte opting to take the kids out for a small adventure. Neither Carmen nor Griff told the other adults about the ‘secret door’ in the convenience store, and hoped that it would stay a secret.

For the most part, while they were on the run, they had wound up sleeping outside. Griff had gotten used to it so much, that being in a house for extended periods of time had a tendency to make her restless. There were several decent sized trees in the back yard, two of them loaded down with acorns. The blonde had decided to spend the day raking them up so that the kids would have more room to play.

Really it was more for her benefit; so she wouldn’t trip over them while going out to the storage shed.

A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around, rake held up defensively. It was knocked from her hands and she was backed up to the tree, her yell of surprise turning into a laugh as Carmen wrapped her arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. “I could have raked you, you know.”

“Of course you could have.”

“Where have you been?”

“I was seeing the kids off and threatening Tod.” Carmen slid Griff’s jacket down and kissed her shoulder, her fingers caressing the exposed skin on her waist. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh really? Is it at new rake?”

“No.”

“H-ho- _aahh_ hot chocolate?” she arched off of the tree trunk as Carmen kissed down her chest, her hands sliding up her shirt to cover her breasts.

“Nuhuh.”

She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt her pants slide down her legs, the cool air hitting her heated flesh. “Th-the k-ke-ey to _AH_ CauuhCARmen!” Griff tossed her head back against the tree and groaned in bliss, Carmen’s tongue sliding down her abdomen before thrusting into her throbbing core. She tangled her fingers in the brown hair between her thighs, holding her lovers head in place, one leg over the older woman’s shoulder.

When she felt Griff start to tremble she pulled away, planting a kiss on the inside of her raised thigh, laughing at the groan of dismay that came from above her. She gathered the smaller woman in her arms and brought them both down to the ground, their lips locked hungrily together. She settled between Griff’s spread thighs, the woman completely naked from the waist down. She laughed lowly as Griff huffed in annoyance, rolling her hips impatiently only to stop and frown. “What….?”

Carmen took Griff’s hand and kissed the back of it, slowly bringing it to the waistband of her pants. She rest on her forearms and waited, keeping her eyes glued to the blonde beneath her as she undid Carmen/s pants and shoved them towards her feet, the ‘surprise’ springing out now that it was freed.

Wide eyed, Griff felt the silicon fixture on her stomach, looking down to confirm her thoughts as she wrapped her hand around the base, a neon pink dildo that was strapped to her lover’s body in hand. “You…”

“Yep.”

“Bbbbbuuuut I thoug-“

Carmen silenced her with a kiss, wrapping her hands around Griff’s wrists and pinning her arms above her head, leaves falling on them from the shedding trees. “This is not going to be a regular thing, ok? We only use it every once in a while. I just…figured that I would be honored to be your first and only penis.”

Griff laughed and kissed her bottom lip, feeling her cheeks flush horribly at the thought, the arousal flaring up again deep in her belly. “Outside though?”

“Well,” Carmen said slowly as she held her wrists with one hand, the other bunching Griff’s shirt up around the top of her breasts so she could run her tongue around a pert nipple. “I had every intention of dragging you inside and throwing you on the bed, but,” she closed her mouth over one breast before moving to the next, Griff’s hips bucking up into her own urgently. “As soon as you moaned out my name all thoughts of the bedroom stopped. I want you out here, right now. We can go inside later.” She took the dildo in hand and directed it towards the slick opening awaiting her, dipping her fingers into Griff momentarily so she could lube the toy up, brown eyes locking on to blue. “Are you sure about this? It won’t be comfortable at first.” she said quietly.

Griff searched her eyes steadily, nodding her head slightly and turning to place a kiss onto Carmen’s arm. “I’m sure.”

Carmen slowly thrust her hips forward, Griff furrowing her brow and arching underneath her, a small strangled gasp escaping her parted lips. “Jovie, baby, if I’m hurting you tell me and I-“

“I’m fine.” she rasped out, feeling her walls stretch even more around the length of the dildo as Carmen pushed it deeper within her. “JuuuUHst,” she swallowed thickly, her neck arching as Carmen stopped, the phallus sheathed completely within her. “Just give me a minute…”

Carmen released Griff’s wrists, brushing the backs of her fingers along her cheek, peppering the blonde’s face with soft kisses before settling on her lips. She felt Griff’s hips move tentatively underneath hers, the younger woman’s arms wrapping around her neck. Carmen nuzzled the side of her face with her nose and slowly rocked her hips back into Griff’s, setting a steady pace for her.

This was something she didn’t want to rush. She wanted her lover to set the pace, choose the tempo; she wanted her to know that it was all in her hands, because Carmen was doing this for her and her alone.

Griff started to tremble underneath her body as her movements became slicker, her cries growing louder, and Carmen knew that she would soon go over the edge. Without changing the pace Carmen brought Griff’s right leg higher up alongside her hip, hitting that little bundle of nerves and her sweet spot all in one fell stroke. Her pupils dilated and her pulse quickened as Griff cried out even louder, the blonde’s fingers digging into her still-clothed back. Watching the younger woman glisten, tremble, and moan underneath her was possibly one of her favorite things to do, and would always send a flare of heat through her no matter what.

The pressure built up low in her belly and Griff bit her bottom lip, Carmen’s breath ghosting hotly over the side of her neck. She clawed her back before wrapping her arms around her, her raised leg riding further up along Carmen’s side and curling around her. She arched her back off of the ground, a loud moan forcing its way out of her lungs as she felt her muscles start to tighten around the member inside of her. “Carmen, I’m……I’m…..”

She snaked her hands underneath Griff and sat them up, the younger woman’s legs wrapping around her as she thrust up into her body, still maintaining that steady pace. “It’s alright Griff,” she said against her parted lips. “Cum for me baby.”

“Wha-what about you?”

She smiled and kissed her chin. “This isn’t about me, it’s about you.”

Griff shook her head and stopped moving, her chest heaving as she stilled Carmen’s hips as well. The older woman frowned in confusion, Griff’s hands straying to the buckles on the harness. “No, babe, this isn’t about me. This is about us.” She unbuckled the straps and tugged them loose, shuddering as she slid the silicon member from inside, and tossed the strap-on off to the side. She grabbed the hem of Carmen’s shirt, the bewildered woman raising her arms so the blonde could rid her of it, the bra soon following. Griff adjusted herself in Carmen’s lap, her hands resting on either side of her face as she rocked her hips, the feel of their centers meeting causing them both to groan. “I want us to cum together, and I want it like this. You and me. Nothing else. I want you to be inside of me, and I want to be inside of you. Always.”

Carmen’s stomach pitched and she moaned lowly in her throat, Griff’s lips claiming hers as they rocked together, tongues intertwining. She cried out as Griff snaked an arm between them, fingers stroking her silky folds in time with their thrusting hips.

It was like nothing they had ever done before.

It was always rushed, or powerful, or they fought for dominance the entire time.

Griff was either taking control, or she was.

This was slow, and steady; like it had been only moments before when Carmen was leaving it all in Griff’s hands. 

They both had control of the situation.

 

Carmen wrapped her arms around Griff, bringing her up higher in her lap and crushing their bodies together, her nails digging into the freckled flesh beneath them. She rest her forehead in the hollow of Griff’s throat, panting into the flushed and sweaty skin beneath her lips as she felt her core start to throb, the blonde starting to tremble and shake above her.

Their lips crashed together briefly for a passionate kiss before the two stilled and arched, Carmen crying her release into the side of Griff’s neck, Griff into the lovely brown hair pressed to her lips. Griff wrapped her arms around Carmen’s neck, the older woman resting her forehead in the juncture where slender neck met shoulder, both of them breathing heavily.

Griff ran her fingers through Carmen’s sweaty and disheveled hair, pressing a small kiss to her temple. “I need to tell you something, Carmen.”

“Hmm?” she asked quietly, pressing her lips to the side of Griff’s neck softly.

“You don’t have to answer, or respond, or anything if you don’t want to. Just….just listen.”

Carmen frowned slightly and stroked the blonde’s back softly. “Sweetie what is it?”

Griff hesitated, hugging her a moment longer before she finally pulled away slightly. She pressed her lips to Carmen’s, kissing her deeply before she rest her hand on the side of her face. She locked her eyes onto the curious brown eyes in front of her own, opening her mouth to say whatever it was but faltering.

Carmen’s brow creased in confusion, a sense of unease and worry building in the pit of her stomach. She took Griff’s chin in her hand, brushing her thumb over her bottom lip slightly as her brown orbs searched blue ones.

Griff smiled slightly, and shrugged a shoulder, the crease in her brow vanishing.

“I love you.”


End file.
